Barney's Takes Adventure! (2008) (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Takes Adventure! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Feburary 24, 1994. in semi-remake of silimar to the 1976 Jack & Julie episode of Takes Adventure Tvontario. Plot Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Yoshi *Michael *Min *Luci *David *Adam *Kathy *Shawn *Tosha *Sesame Street: Introducing Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Bert, Ernie, Telly, Zoe, Herry The Monster, Vont On A Count, Baby Bear, Roista and Simfy *Stock (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold) *Old King Cole *Mom (cameo) *Dad (cameo) Songs 1. Barney Theme Song 2. The Wheels On The Bus 3. The Wheels On The Bus (repise 2) 4. We All Friends 5. Friendship Song 6. Duzied Amigos 7. Jungle Adventure 8. Our Animals Friends 9. The Barney Bag 10. S'more's 11. Rackey Racoon 12. It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day 13. The Wheels On The Bus (repise 3) 14. Animals Fair 15. Pennies My Pocket 16. Castles So High 17. Old King Cole 18. Old King Cole (repise) 19. The Wheels On The Bus (rpeise 4, finale) 20. If All the Raindrops 21. We Can Play Rainy Day? 22. Let's Play Together 23. Mr. Star 24. I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his Mid 1993-1994 voice and Mid 1993-1994 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Mid 1992-2007 costume. *Yoshi has his Backyard Gang-Season 15 voice and Mid 1993-2003 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the 2010-2012 home video of the same name, except it was Season 3 one are added. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 2010-2012 home video of the same name, except it was Instead Bob West's, replace Dean Wendt Barney's voice are added. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in the 2010-2012 home video of the same name, except it was Season 2 one are added. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 2010-2012 home video of the same name, except it was Season 2-3 voice, are added. *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in the 2010-2012 home video of the same name, except it was Early 1994 one are added. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the 2010-2012 home video of the same name, except it was Season 3 voice, are added. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 2010-2012 home video of the same name, except it was Joe Phillps Musical Arrangment one are added. *The Barney & Friends Season 2 End Credit Music is used. *The Season 7-14 Barney doll used in (only start) this home video was also seen in the 2010-2012 home video of the same name. *This another appearance of the Season 7-14 Barney doll is used. *This this home video was a not take a place School and Playground take a place of Michael's & Amy's new House & Backyard and Camping Forest?. *Mom's Dad's making cameo start of this home video All Say Hi Barney & this Friends leave with his School Bus Everyone say Goodbye to Mom's and Dad's leave this new Backyard Barney & this Friends with his School Bus (stock mini up this top and line this Stock On The Journey Learning). *The version of "I Love You" the used in this home video was also used same arrgements of "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Barney's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", Baby Bop's vocals from "A Very Special Delivery!", BJ's vocals from "Sense-Sational Day", is ptiched up to -2, Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Telly, Zoe, Herry The Monster, Vont On A Count, Baby Bear's Rosita and Simfy vocals voiced by Barney's BJ's and Kids's vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", is ptiched down to -2, mixed Sesame Street's 1993-1994 voice, Stock's (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold's) vocals voiced by Barney's and Kids's from "Once Upon a Time", is ptiched up to -3, mixed Stock's Late 1987-1999 voice and kids' vocals from "Let's Show Respect!", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *There No Everybody say Goodbye not for Goodbye for Barney's & this Friends say goodnight. *When say Stock (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold) Stock say "I Think I Rackey!", "I Think I Manon!", "I Think I Milly!", "I Think I Carlin!", "I Think I Harold!", Stock (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold), say "It's Places Time!", Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 2